


our world is a speedway

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Celebrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Lee gets a surprise after finally winning the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship at G1 Supercard.Hiromu had been almost distant on the phone the past few days, and Lee had yet to be able to get a clear answer as to why.





	our world is a speedway

 

Every day there was something, or multiple things, that reminded Dragon Lee of Hiromu. 

 

As he left G1 Supercard, it was the blinding neon colors of one of the interchanging advertisements that were all over New York. A messily sketched figure danced around on the board, then stopped and shyly waved in Lee’s direction, as if they wanted to beckon him towards them. 

 

Lee could barely look at his bag in his lap, so he just stared out the window as his taxi drove on. 

 

Of course he had finally won the junior championship while Hiromu wasn’t around. The idea had always been that the two of them would come together in the ring, and then the battle would start. But he… he had the title now. Lee had never beaten Hiromu, but he had the title now, after Hiromu had given it up, and Hiromu wasn’t there to face him. So now Hiromu was going to return with him as the champion. Not a gradual build, but a sudden explosion, whenever Hiromu decided to light the fuse. How fitting. 

 

Lee took out the belt, hands still a bit shaky, and snapped a photo on his phone that he then sent to Hiromu. “Do you want to talk to him? If you call me, I can arrange something,” he texted. 

 

Hiromu replied quickly. “I want to hear from him, but get back to your hotel first.” 

 

Lee frowned and put the belt back in his bag. Hiromu probably didn’t want him distracted while he was in transit; it was easy to get lost or confused in such a big city. He took out a mint from his pocket. The wrapper crinkled as he ripped it open, and then there was the cold, sweet bite of the mint. Lee had to try to center himself somehow, amidst all the blinding gold of the lights that surrounded him. He really had finally won an IWGP title. 

 

Rush had hugged Lee as soon as he got backstage, enveloping him and telling him he deserved this, and his father and Mistico had given him enthusiastic, rapidfire congratulations over the phone. 

 

Those were encouraging thoughts. It was good to have time for his family after such a busy weekend. Hiromu had been just as busy, almost distant on the phone the past few days, and Lee had yet to be able to get a clear answer as to why. 

 

Soon Lee arrived at the hotel. He paid and thanked the driver and then stepped out into the night, taking a deep breath. 

 

Despite the late hour, there were still people out in the lobby waiting for the elevator. Lee was too tired to take the stairs, so he waited with them. One of the people waiting had bright red hair and a leather jacket covered in patches. Lee’s pulse throbbed against the fabric of his bag. Maybe he could call Hiromu before he went to sleep. 

 

As soon as Lee swiped his keycard at his room and opened the door, he could hear Rush’s voice from inside. He was sitting on the floor, hair pulled back in a ponytail, and gesturing with his hands. Lee hoped that whatever Rush was doing, he could stop soon, because Lee really need to get some sleep before his flight the next day. 

 

Rush snapped up and slid backwards against the wall. Lee looked at him questioningly. Rush smirked and reached out to ruffle Lee’s hair. “I’ll just walk myself out.” 

 

“This is your room, too,” said Lee. He turned around and his voice trailed off. What Lee was seeing was impossible. 

 

The door clicked shut. 

 

“You won,” said a deep voice. 

 

It was Hiromu. Hiromu was sitting on his bed. 

 

“You’re supposed to be at home training,” said Lee, breathless and unable to filter his thoughts. All his exhaustion was seemingly gone now, replaced with the buzz Hiromu always brought out in him. 

 

“Don’t I deserve a break?" Hiromu pushed his hair behind his ear. "Besides, seeing the things you love can strengthen you as much as any fight.”

 

Lee climbed on top of Hiromu on the bed, pushing him down so that his hair haloed around him on the sheets. Hiromu just grinned at him smugly, showing all his teeth. Lee cupped his head and leaned down to try to kiss him. They broke apart quickly, and Hiromu’s smile hadn’t faded, so Lee kissed him again, and again, until Hiromu’s expression had gone away and left only wide, wet lips and dilated pupils. 

 

“Hello, Dragon Lee,” Hiromu purred. 

 

“I just wanted you to stop grinning like a cat who got the canary,” said Lee, but now he himself couldn’t keep a smile off his face. 

 

“I’m smiling because I’m so happy for you,” Hiromu said, softer. Lee instantly felt bad and started tracing hearts on Hiromu’s cheek with his thumb. 

 

“I’m glad you’re happy for me.” 

 

Lee had finally done it. He had brought the championship back to them, had made sure their story could continue. It had been so strange to deviate from the pattern they had followed, the chase within the ring, and Lee had brought them back. 

 

“I haven’t said congratulations yet, have I? Well, now I have. You never stop surprising me..." Hiromu's rich voice sounded as sincere as Lee ever heard it. It made something twist excitedly in Lee’s stomach. “My champion…”

 

Lee rolled over so he was laying next to Hiromu and rested his head on Hiromu’s chest. There was still one thing that bothered him. “If you were here, then... why didn’t you come out after I won? We could have celebrated together.”

 

“I don't know. I wasn't ready for them to see me yet. And I’m not sure everyone knows we’re more than just opponents.” Hiromu looked away. “I'll know when it's the right time, and that's when I'll return.” 

 

“I understand,” said Lee. If he couldn't show the full Hiromu yet, it would be wrong to force himself to try, especially for Lee. 

 

Lee kissed Hiromu’s nose just to watch it scrunch up. He really was like a cat. “Do you want to see the belt?” 

 

“Yes, I want to see him.” Hiromu sat up and let him go, his hands maybe lingering a moment longer than necessary. 

 

Lee grabbed his bag from off the ground and brought out the belt. He turned back to judge Hiromu's reaction and then placed it in Hiromu’s hands. Hiromu stroked over the ridges lightly, eyes half-lidded and glinting. Then, glancing up at Lee very deliberately, he began to nuzzle it. Lee imagined Hiromu doing that while he was still wearing the belt and shivered. Hiromu whispered to the belt for a moment, and then set it down with a pat. 

 

“I'm glad that he came to you. He knows I missed him, and this was the best way to see me again.” 

 

“That's true. I was thinking in much the same way. Winning this was important, because… this way we can continue on, from our last time in the summer.” Lee paused, feeling a pit in the back of his throat. “Things won't be right again unless you can face me for it. Otherwise, we'll never know what would have happened.”

 

“But I can't just challenge you now, can I?” Hiromu looked up from the belt and met Lee’s eyes, piercing through him. “Ishimori will want a try first. He never got pinned, so I’m sure the company will schedule you to fight this next tour,”

 

“If you're going to be here, that is.” Hiromu trailed off questioningly. 

 

Lee didn't even have to think about it. 

 

“I’m going to be here. Even though you deserve the first shot. I guess I'll have to stick around for a while to make sure it happens.”

 

“Then are you going to need a place to stay in Japan?” 

 

What was Hiromu implying? Lee’s heart seemed to go a little faster as he considered it. Hiromu had pushed closer to Lee as they were talking, and now their sides were pressed together, warm and grounding. 

 

“Well, of course… I’m sure the company will take care of it, right?”

 

“What if I took care of it?” Hiromu smirked. “You can stay with me at my apartment. So that I can be with Mr. Belt, I mean. Best to keep him close, and if you are the companion he's chosen for now, well…”

 

Hiromu was asking Lee to move in with him. How could this much good come to Lee in one night? It felt as if he must be dreaming, but no, this was all real, Lee reminded himself. He had worked hard to make this all real. This relationship with Hiromu was something he chose to make, and he had the choice to strengthen it even more, to leap into something bigger. 

 

Most importantly, he had to reassure Hiromu that this wouldn't beget his rejection. Lee could hear that hint of nervousness behind Hiromu's tone when he joked like this. 

 

“I’m very interested,” Lee said seriously. He should probably continue the joke. “But what happens if he goes with Ishimori? Will you kick me out?”

 

“Nothing you could do as a wrestler would ever make me kick you out. Not at this point.”

 

Lee couldn’t stand to be seperate from Hiromu anymore. He pulled Hiromu to him and kissed him firmly, as full and dramatic as if they were in a movie, causing the belt to fall off the bed and onto the floor. Hiromu kissed him back hungrily, winding his hand into Lee’s hair and tugging him back in as soon as they parted for breath, panting, foreheads resting together. They went on like that for a while, getting messier and messier, until Hiromu lost his shirt and Lee had managed to hold back long enough to prop himself up with pillows. 

 

“Is that a yes? Will you stay with me?” said Hiromu, in between kisses to Lee’s neck. 

 

“Yes,” said Lee, gasping. “We belong together.”

 

Once he had wondered if Hiromu cared about him the same way, given he hadn't come to Mexico for him like Lee had come to Japan. And then Hiromu had come to Mexico. And now there was this. Even without a title, the chase never had to end. They might even go on proper dates. Lee imagined holding hands with Hiromu at the table at a diner, and simply that, the idea of being visible together outside the ring, really made Lee feel flustered, made Hiromu's hot kisses even sweeter. Lee wanted to grab every day with Hiromu that he could. 

 

His love, his kitty, his Hiromu was here with him for this victory. And even when they became opponents again, he would be there for Lee's next. That was his real treasure, Lee thought. Hiromu was worth more than any trophies or any gold. Lee held onto Hiromu and thanked God for his blessings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you could perhaps think of this as a sequel to "leaping through the sky". 
> 
> come talk to me about hiromu and lee or other gay wrestling things @axel-mania on tumblr!


End file.
